


19

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [20]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	19

\- I said 'No'. What part of it did you not understood? - Eiji asked looking directly at Bird Greeed.  
Ankh just stood there and didn't know what to say. It was the dumbass for sure. Same clothes, same hair and voice. Same face. Except for two small details: his shirt and pants waved independently from the wind, leaving black smudges and a smoke like substance around their edges also, his eyes became completely black even the whites.  
\- Eiji what’s wrong with you? – Ankh asked carefully, without any sarcasm in his voice.  
\- Nothing. I just had enough – his tone was calm, almost flat and it echoed in very unusual way.  
\- What… what’s happening... Are you still under Yummy’s influence? Maybe it survived? - Hina was looking frantically at the Greeed and then her friend respectively.  
\- It’s nothing like that Hina. That thing was destroyed. I just had enough of this mess. Enough of you. And especially enough of him – gesticulating in Ankh’s direction, he frowned slightly. – I’ve had enough of always being the rag dragged around and thrown at the enemies, only being offended by everyone and not being included in important discussions. Being only a tool to smash any obstacles. It’s so tiring and frustrating. Maybe Dr Saito was right? Maybe I've wasted all those years to bring you back, because certainly nothing good came of it. It just burdened me more and more. People around aren't much better either, only wanting to be saved without giving anything in return. So I’ve had enough – he put his hand into his inner pocket and took out the O driver and the Add-On, throwing them both on the ground – You can play by yourselves from now on.  
\- Oi Eiji, you can't be serious… this is... - to be honest, Ankh didn't know what to do. Even in his wildest imaginations he wouldn't have calculated for such an outcome. - Something is messing with you...  
\- On the contrary, I didn't feel so… 'me' for a long time. – even when saying that, he didn't smile. - Humans are just awful, and you're not even a human, so don't tell me that something is messing with me. You don't know me and I doubt you would understand, even a small percentage of myself. - he frowned again – I just can't stand looking at you... - with those words Eiji turned around and made a few giant leaps, disappearing between the trees.  
Hina’s legs gave out and she slowly sat on the ground speechless. What just happened?! And why? Have they really pushed Eiji too far? It was like it always was, he shouldered most of the weight because only he could use the Cores. Yet at that moment, she noticed how unfair it was. He was struggling for so many years, reaching out to all the needing hands, searching for any clues for Ankh’s resurrection and in the end he got no real thanks, no time to relax, just more fighting and abusing his strength and kindness.  
There was also another problem. She might have felt hurt and shocked, but the majority of all this was directed at Bird Greeed. Hina followed him with her eyes, how he slowly approached the Rider Belt, picking it up from the ground. He seemed to move so stiffly right now, without his usual charismatic, sharp edge. It must have hit him hard. And then he looked at her. For a short moment she saw him deeply hurt, but then a mask of false calmness covered it up.  
\- Better get up, the house isn't empty. Chicks need to be fed.  
What Ankh tried to hide with his looks, slipped out in his voice. It was slightly sulky, more worried, concerned. It was so weird, she expected it to be mostly anger and acid. He even approached her and pulled her up by arm. For now, she didn't want to talk about it and instead rushed to the house. It was a terrible moment for sure, however she didn't want Ankh to snap at the kids later, so she wanted talk to them as fast as possible.  
*********  
Standing on the edge of the forest’s cliff, Eiji was looking at the midnight city lights. What was the point of it all? Of saving people? There was no point. They will still remain ungrateful and egocentric, stabbing each other with tools and words. He should only take care of himself because no one else will do it for him. True, Hina gave him shelter and food, but it was because he could protect the city she lived in. His mind couldn't perceive any other logical explanation. Besides, he didn't want to think about people close to him right now, because the one he felt most nostalgic about was the worst of them all. Yes, it was only nostalgia due to time they’ve spent together, when he could’ve done so much more, mean so much more and be so much more. Oh yes it was pleasurable back then, feeling all the power and that asshole was providing it. They had been partners, business partners to be exact. Nothing more. Of course not. All those feelings... it was just their body chemistry, atoms, particles. Nothing had meaning or sense.  
Then why has he worked so hard to get that terrible person back? Eiji didn't know at the moment. And he didn't care. It was all in the past. Currently it was a different world, with only him in the picture. And now that 'him' was hungry.   
He made a few giant leaps and stumbled at an abandoned village. Of course, greedy people want only an easy job and to have fun in life, not to help others, the land or their elders. This place was left forsaken just a few years ago, so he should be able to find fresh veggies on now grassy fields and drinkable water in the well. And he could do all that in almost complete darkness.  
It was his new strength that let him kick down the door and enter an empty building. There was a place to sleep, and in the bushy garden he found a grill he could use. He can stay here for now and later it would be nice to go into the wilder areas, where lazy people don't bother going. At last he will be at peace. Not happy, not sad. Just calm. Only his world, his place, without all the filth.   
There were however some nostalgic leftovers, but Eiji was sure those would fade away in time. And the biggest one was blond haired, rude nostalgia.   
He hated those memories right now, all the good and bad times. It was all a wasted effort, unneeded deeds. Nostalgic filth. And yet, a tiny piece of his soul wanted to be there with them… and him. Such a stupid thought. He shook his head and went outside to make the vegetables edible.   
Eiji was used to nomadic life and having roof over his head was often a luxury. And now there was only the beautiful silence with occasional sounds of nature. Perfect life, without having to stretch out his hand to others and sometimes feeling like it was chopped off.   
After grilling and eating some food he got inside and laid on old half damaged bed. Slowly his blank mind went into slumber without dreams, without hopes, without pain. Just tranquillity.  
*******************************  
Hina felt numb at first, then anger that later turned to sadness. When Taka asked where is uncle Eiji she said he is ok, but has other business to attend to. For Lena she prepared more constructive story, because who knew what Gotou would tell her later, when he finds out what happened. The girl heard that indeed Eiji is ok, however he has to rest from the surrounding world for some time and it is better not to talk about it around Ankh or rather not to talk to him at all. Space is what he needed. That’s what Hina thought, but now she had her doubts.  
To her knowledge, Bird Greeed should be furious, perhaps even punching walls and furniture, cursing Hino and be generally very upset. But it was almost the opposite: he just said his room was off limits for real and locked himself in there. Was he genuinely hurt? Any human hearing such a tirade from a person, who could be considered a close friend would be sulking at best, but it was Ankh, rude Greeed, not some random man! Yet he changed so much lately ... He let her into the inner circle for planning and even explained medal combos in details!  
\- Hey Hina, Taka is finally asleep now... tell me how can Eiji jump that high?  
Oh damn, so she saw it. Maybe the girl waited and was watching out the window? At first she wanted to tell Lena some half-truth. On the other hand, why should she lie to her?  
\- Remember that resting from the world part?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Do you know what it means "to snap"?  
The girl just nodded slowly.  
\- Well you see... Eiji snapped. He was tired and angry and... left for now. - Hina said quietly.  
\- Ah… oh… Ok... but he’s not injured or like dying?  
\- No, no. He is healthy, just… I think he’s a bit of a nerve wreck. - Hina answered relieved, that the girl didn’t fuss about it.  
\- So what did you two do, to make him upset like that? Isn’t Eiji usually a cheerful guy? Tired, but rather optimistic? Something must have messed him up. Or was it just another stone in the jar.  
\- What? - Hina didn't know what the was girl talking about.  
\- Umm you know? You have a jar in your soul and stones are burdens and if you have enough, without emptying it from time to time, it can break and you'll explode! - she made dramatic movement with her arms.   
\- Are you really 12? How come you're so smart?  
\- I'm not that smart. I just smashed many jars like that. - Lena laughed shortly.  
\- How full is it now? Your soul jar?  
\- I think halfway? So you don't have to worry. - she said seriously.  
Even with Lena’s modest Japanese vocabulary, Hina understood perfectly what the girl meant. It was disturbing and sad, that she had to pull through so many jars, yet it was a good metaphor of what happened to Eiji. Or at least, a best explanation.   
So she and Ankh had to do or say something, that caused Hino to snap. It was logical, however, typically humans don't have their eyes turn black, some dark fog won't make them jump like supernatural beings either. Uh, this was complicated. She felt it would be a good idea to talk with Bird Greeed about it. Still would he be cooperative enough?  
\- Lena thank you for the talk, it really cleared up my mind... - Hina smiled. - I'll do everything in my power to help and fix this mess.  
\- Yeah you better. And it's always possible to fix stuff when people are alive and well... - the girl nodded her head and yawned. - I'm going to sleep now, and you adults do your adult talks. Don't wait too long ok? - after saying this she left guest room.  
Hina sighed. Yes, the girl was right. Ankh had his few hours to sulk and now it was time to discuss the problem and to find a solution. Especially since they still had Dr Saito on their heads. Thank gods Erika taught her how to be stronger both physically and mentally.   
She straighten up took a deep breath and started climbing the stairs toward the bird nest and its owner.


End file.
